poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom. One day at the Jewel Kingdom, The Jewel Riders were celebrating the Annual Ceremony of the 12 Linkle Stones. Princess Starla: Isn't this a great celebration, Girls? Tamara: It sure is, Starla. Fallon: At least thing's will be peaceful, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen? Suddenly, Sombra appeared out of nowhere causing mayhem. Princess Starla: Huh, What's going on over there? Tamara: Oh no, This might be trouble! Let's go! So, The hold kingdom evacuated to safety. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was working on a plan to get revenge on the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Nightmare Moon: My plan had better work, I'm getting tired of the Rangers getting in my way! Tirek: I for one am getting tired of the Power Rangers winning, Nightmare Moon. How soon will we win? Nightmare Moon: Simple, Once we rid of the Jewel Riders and the Power Rangers, No one else will stand against us. And the darkness shall rise on the earth! (laughs evilly) Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Spike was outside daydreaming about what would it be like to be human. Spike (daydreaming): (sighing) This is the life. I've always wondered what it would be like being a human boy. Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Spike: Oh, Hi, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What're you thinking about? Spike: Oh, well... Twilight... I was just wondering... Twilight Sparkle: What? Spike: Aw... Forget it. Later inside, Twilight and Sunset were doing some training with Rainbow and Applejack for a two-on-two tag battle. Rainbow Dash: You ready for this, Applejack! Applejack: I'm with ya, Sugarcube! Twilight Sparkle: Just like we practice! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Twilight! They're tag-team battle began. Starting with Twilight vs Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Hiya!! (use his side kick as Twilight blocked) Twilight Sparkle: Haa!! (punches her in the face) Rainbow Dash: Ow! Applejack: Rainbow, Tag up! Rainbow tags Applejack as Twilight tags Sunset. Applejack: Here comes the Tornado Kick Sunset Shimmer: Bring it on. Applejack uses the Tornado Kick as Sunset blocks and kicks. Sunset Shimmer: Now, Watch me do the Flaming Fist. Applejack: Then, Let's tangle, Sunset. Just as Sunset was about unleash her technique, Twilight's Screen Communicator called. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ransik. What's wrong? Ransik: (on the communicator) Finish what you girls are doing and come to the lab at once, Twilight. It's an important mission we must discuss. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We'll be right there. When Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik at the Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. What's going on? Ransik: I'm glad your here, Girls. There's trouble at the Jewel Kingdom. Sunset Shimmer: What kind of trouble, Ransik? Ransik: Here, Just take a look at this. The Universal Map shows the Jewel Kingdom, It shows darkness by Sombra. Pinkie Pie: AHH, IT'S KING SOMBRA!! Rainbow Dash: That's guy's cocering the kingdom into darkness! Ransik: Hurry, Girls. You won't have much time. Mane 7: Roger! So, Twilight and the others set off to the Jewel Kingdom. At the Jewel Kingdom, Twilight and her friends arrived just in time. Sunset Shimmer: We're here Twilight in the Jewel Kingdom Twilight Sparkle: It's very beautiful, And all the fields are great too. Pinkie Pie: It sure is, Twilight. I just have the most good feeling about it! Princess Starla: Welcome, I'm Princes Starla and these are my friends, Fallon and Tamara. Fallon: Hi. Tamara: Hello. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Rarity: I am Rarity, a pleasure to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack, Just call me AJ. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Great to see you all. Sunset Shimmer: My Name is Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Spike: And I'm Spike. Princess Starla: A talking dog, You don't see that everyday. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, he's used to it. Spike: Easy for you to say... Everyone laughed. Princess Starla: We're to take you to the Mystic Mother, She has a mission for you all. Then, The three kids, Animals and the Ten Fairies appears. Yuri: Hi, I'm Yuri. And this is my elephant friend, Golias. Lili: I'm Lili. And this is my giraffe friend, Nessa. Matt: And I'm Matt. And this is my Kangaroo friend, Bongo. Golias: Hello! Nessa: Nice to see you girls. Bongo: Bongo! Bongo! Bongo! It's great to meet You! Sprixie Princesses: The Pleasure is ours. Rainbow Dash: Waoh, Who're they? Green Sprixie Princess: We're Sprixie Princesses, We've come from Sprixie kingdom and I'm a friend of Yuri. Purple Sprixie Princess: And I'm a friend of Lili. Blue Sprixie Princess: Also I'm a Friend of Matt. Princess Starla: Come on, We'll take you to the Mystic Mother. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Lead the way. Soon, They've meet up with he Mystic Mother. Mystic Mother: Hello, Everyone, Welcome. I've been expecting you all. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Mystic Mother? Mystic Mother: Yes, I'm sentencing you all on a quest and stop Morgana. Rarity: Pardon me, You're highness, But who is Morgana? Princess Starla: She's the leader of the evil ancient wizards and the original creator and wielder of the Dark Stone. Tamara: That evil shrew was giving me a headache! Rainbow Dash: Was she always like this? Fallon: Not since she was Rita Repulsa. Mystic Mother: Can I rely on you all to put a stop on Morgana? Sunset Shimmer: Of course, Your majesty, We won't let you down. Mystic Mother: Excellent, Now get going! So, They set off on the quest. Along the way, Spike was starting to think about what it's like being a Power Ranger. Spike: Hmmm, I wonder what it must be like of being a Power Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Something the matter, Spike? Spike: Oh, nothing, nothing... Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: Everything will go exactly as we planned, Morgana. Sombra: So, What's our next move? Morgana: Here's the deal, Nightmare Moon. We'll help each other defeat the Power Rangers and the Jewel Riders. Nightmare Moon: Very well, We have a deal. And the two villainesses made an evil grin. Back with Twilight and the others, They were looking for the twelve Linkle Stones. Applejack: Let's hope we find the stones soon. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, We will, Applejack. Yuri: Just like the Mystic Mother told us to help all of you like the fairies created them. Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! Just then, There was a glowing distance. Matt: This is it, We found them. Rarity: Goodness, We found the Linkle Stones! Red Sprixie Princess: Mine there is a Ruby Stone. Orange Sprixie Princess: And mine is a Garnet Stone. Yellow Sprixie Princess: Also mine There is a Topaz Stone. Green Sprixie Princess: Yes mine is a Peridot Stone and Emerald Stone Cyan Sprixie Princess: also mine is a Aquamarine Stone. Blue Sprixie Princess: And There's mine is a Sapphire Stone. Purple Sprixie Princess: Me too mine is a Amethyst Stone. Pink Sprixie Princess: Me three mine is a Rose Stone. Black Sprixie Princess: also mine there is a Ganza Night Stone White Sprixie Princess: And last one there is mine, The Moon Stone and Dia Stone. Nessa: Yes we got them! We actually got them! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Let's go and give to the Jewel Riders. Twilight Sparkle: Right. But then, Morgana showed up out of nowhere. Morgana: You're not going anywhere. Princess Starla: Morgana! Spike: Uh oh.. Morgana: This time, You will not succeed, Jewel Riders! Princess Starla: Not without help from the Power Rangers! (winks at Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! The rangers got their morphers activated. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Princess Starla: By the power of the Sun Stone! Fallon: By the power of the Moon Stone! Tamara: By the power of the Heart Stone! Princess Starla: Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Starla! So, the Harmony Force Rangers and the Jewel Riders teamed up to fight against Morgana. As the fight goes on, The Mermaid Princesses came as back up. Luchia: Pink Pearl Voice! Hanon: Aquamarine Pearl Voice! Rina: Green Pearl Voice! Caren: Purple Pearl Voice! Noel: Blue Pearl Voice! CoCo: Yellow Pearl Voice! Sara: Orange Pearl Voice! Ruby: Red Pearl Voice! Mary Bell: White Pearl Voice! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Who are they!? Fallon: These are friends of ours, The Mermaid Princesses. Tamara: Luchina, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, CoCo, Sara, Ruby and Mary Bell. Luchina: And let's not forget our two new members. Rarity: Oh, You've got new members? Twilight Sparkle: Who? Luchina: (whistles) Then, From up in the sky, Mitsuki Kouyama and Miho Shinohara appeared as they made they landing. Spike: Whoa?!! Mitsuki Kouyama: Full Moon Voice! Miho Shinohara: Fancy Lala Voice! Morgana: I don't have time for this! It's time to end this! Applejack: Bring it on. The fight keeps going against Morgana. Morgana: Say Goodbye, Jewel Riders! (about to make her full blast) Twilight Sparkle: Look out! The Harmony Force Rangers shielded the Jewel Riders saving their lives and loosing energy as they demorph. Sunset Shimmer: She's too strong! Spike: Oh no! Twilight Sparkle: Now, How'll we win this!? ???: Maybe we can help! And when the Mane 7 looked, The Data Squad Power Rangers came to the rescue. Golias: Look! Green Sprixie Princess: I think they are... Red Sprixie Princess: They are the Data Squad Power Rangers! Bongo: They're Here! Robbie Diaz: Ready, Guys? Everyone Nodded. Blaze the Cat: Harmony Force Rangers, Let's combine our powers as one! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Blaze! It's Morphin' Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Ragers are back in action. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Open the Door to Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleashed the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, protector of the sky's Robo Sapphire: and i'm Robo Sapphire, protector of the sea's Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce Symbol appears. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225